


Mise-en-scène

by songoftardis



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Thriver, enemies to deadly enemies, show biz and its problems, what's the story morning glory?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis
Summary: O que River Song tem de talento, também tem de arrogância, e sua lista de desafetos consegue ser maior que a Carta Magna. Então, não seria surpresa para ninguém, muito menos para ela, se fosse vítima de uma tentativa de assassinato. O que ela não esperava era ser colocada sob a proteção de uma policial que não parece entender muito bem o que é ser adulta.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mise-en-scène

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada em 98 Tiros de Audiência (2006), de Aguinaldo Silva, e Perfect Blue (1997), de Yoshikazu Takeuchi (e dirigido por Satoshi Kon).
> 
> O título foi escolhido com a ajuda da [Little Ticia](twitter.com/magnetoheroi). Bora de RT nas artes de Little Ticia.
> 
> Classificação escolhida por conta de possíveis descrições de violência, linguagem imprópria e a citação de temas um tanto pesados (como dependência de substâncias e homofobia internalizada) que serão devidamente sinalizados. Tags serão adicionadas conforme o desenvolvimento dos capítulos, afinal, estou basicamente dirigindo vendada numa pista molhada (entendam como "eu não tenho a menor ideia do que estou fazendo"). qqq

Ela não tinha comido nada até aquela hora, e seu estômago roncava para lembrá-la de que, apesar de todos dizerem que ela não tinha um coração, continuava sendo humana e tinha um corpo demasiadamente humano para sustentar. Ainda estava de pijama, e seus cabelos escuros presos de qualquer jeito pareciam querer fugir do elástico mal colocado.

Esticou o corpo, jogando os braços para o alto e deixando escapar um breve gemido de dor pelas costas torturadas. Enquanto isso, os olhos terrivelmente azuis, sempre incansáveis, corriam pela tela do _macbook_ à sua frente, buscando qualquer erro no texto finalizado há poucos minutos. Ela não admitiria levar a seus tão fiéis e amáveis leitores uma informação tão quente com erros ortográficos, afinal, ela podia ser uma fofoqueira, mas era uma fofoqueira que valia os vários diplomas pendurados na parede da sala (e a dificuldade que teve na infância tentando aprender a escrever o próprio nome, diga-se de passagem).

Deixou escapar um longo bocejo enquanto adicionava algumas vírgulas ao longo de um parágrafo. Missy Masters acordara cedo naquele dia, com o celular explodindo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Contato (como ela chamava a pessoa que, há alguns anos, fornecia-lhe imagens exclusivas das desgraças do _show biz_ ) estava agitado, bombardeando-a com inúmeras fotos da confusão acontecendo a pouquíssimos metros de onde estava — e ela não esperava menos, afinal, manter os serviços de Contato não era nada barato. Por mais que ela odiasse a arrogância e as exigências de sua incômoda parceria, fosse como fosse, ela tinha de admitir que eles eram uma dupla imbatível. Dois mercenários manipuladores de informação que se odiavam trabalhando juntos era centenas de vezes mais válido e produtivo do que dois que se amavam trabalhando separados.

Conferindo pela última vez todo o conjunto da obra, Missy posicionou o cursor em cima do botão _pré-visualização_. Embora o design de seu website não fosse de todo complicado, ela odiaria que um único centímetro errado estragasse o visual de seu filho único de mãe solo, como ela se referia a seu maior ganha-pão. Era seu bebê, seu maior orgulho, a criança na qual depositava todas as suas esperanças de um futuro brilhante. Não era à toa que o _Vault_ tinha nome, sobrenome, dezenas de apelidos carinhosos, e, futuramente, um mascote animado que já havia sido incluído na lista de investimentos do mês, estando acima até mesmo de um novo microfone e uma placa de vídeo mais potente, extremamente necessários para suas noites de games na _Twitch_. Já havia recebido inúmeras propostas tentadoras de colaboração de profissionais incríveis, entretanto, recusou todas. Tinha orgulho de mexer sozinha com todos aqueles códigos _html_ , pois, na ausência de filhos de carne e osso — uma possibilidade que ela, sinceramente, abominava —, editar suas margens e estilos de fonte era semelhante a trocar fraldas, dar banhos e perfumar uma cria que não chorava e nem corria riscos de cair do berço. Era um trabalho deveras exaustivo, todavia, os resultados faziam valer a pena as olheiras, a queda excessiva de cabelo, a queimação nos olhos e o uso obrigatório de óculos de leitura.

Uma vez que tudo parecia em seu devido lugar, o cursor foi posicionado sobre a opção _postar_ e Missy apertou o botão esquerdo do mouse, não conseguindo controlar o sorriso doentio que lhe dominou a face de ave de rapina. Alguém uma vez tinha lhe dito que ela era como Pandora, mas, depois de ter aberto a caixa, simplesmente aprendeu a chamar os monstros de volta e guardá-los até que, para sua pura e simples diversão, tivesse vontade de abrir a tampa novamente. Missy riu baixo para si mesma. Apesar de ter sido um insulto literário de alta categoria, aquilo soava bem. Ela não queria agradecer àquela pessoa por ter batizado seu filho muito antes de ele nascer, contudo, tinha de admitir que ela mesma não teria uma ideia tão boa assim naquela época, já que, sendo a péssima aluna que era, mal sabia o que era uma analogia. Talvez um dia ela tivesse a chance — e o principal, _a vontade_ — de dizer "muito obrigada" (obviamente que não com essas palavras) àquela maldita otimista de merda, mesmo que fosse _ela_ quem lhe devesse desculpas.

Ainda que adorasse pular portões e cercas e cruzar faixas de acesso proibido, Missy era muito disciplinada quanto à sua própria mente, impedindo-a de cruzar fronteiras que a levassem a países como Nostalgia, Raiva, Desespero e Solidão. Os moradores costumavam ser hostis. O importante naquele momento era apenas entregar a lição de casa feita em conjunto com Vault, seu menino prodígio. A grande mídia certamente já tinha abocanhado os melhores pedaços do banquete que era aquela notícia, mas não havia razão para entrar em pânico, para orgulho de _Douglas Adams_. Ela sabia que era por ela que o público esperava. Era por sua acidez e indiscrição que aquelas pessoas tristes e de vidas tão vazias, no mundo todo, aguardavam para voltar a sorrir. "Falem bem ou falem mal, mas falem de mim" não era seu novo _motto_ favorito à toa. Abençoado fosse o _YouTube_ e a incrível capacidade humana de descobrir e reviver memes de todas as nacionalidades possíveis.

_“Às vezes, não há muita diferença de um historiador para um jornalista”_ pensou ela, abrindo uma nova guia para que pudesse acessar sua conta no Twitter. Era hora de abrir a tampa do _Vault_ mais uma vez e deixar seus monstrinhos saírem para brincar. _"Nós vivemos de fofoca"._

Uma mensagem breve foi digitada, e o link, copiado da página, colado a seguir. Depois de clicar em _enviar tweet_ , esticou os braços e os dobrou atrás da cabeça, recostando-se em sua caríssima cadeira _gamer (_ comprada na semana passada com o dinheiro do cheque que nem deveria ter usado) e apoiando os pés sobre a mesa onde seu santo instrumento de trabalho costumava ficar. Dali pra frente, era só esperar que o caos se instalasse. E, se tinha algo que Missy Masters amava mais que seu emprego, essa coisa era, certamente, o caos.

##  **Oremos pela Irmã Cantica!**

O Vault > Celebridades > TV > tag: River Song  
15 de Setembro de 2020  
Por Missy  
  


E na guerra pela audiência, realmente vale tudo!

Quantas celebridades da atualidade você vê por aí sendo tão odiadas a ponto de andarem sob a mira de uma arma? Pois, na lista de mortos e feridos eternamente encabeçada por John Lennon e Selena, depois de tanto tempo, pode-se adicionar um novo nome, mas este, diferente dos demais, não será registrado nos obituários ou em uma lápide em Highgate: Melody Williams, ou, como ela mesma prefere, _River Song_.

Atualmente estrelando como a Irmã Cantica na 3ª temporada da controversa (e, com isso, sabem que quero dizer _ruim_ ) série _Doom Coalition_ , filha da rica Rede Teselecta, nossa eterna Melody Malone foi escalada, sem o seu consentimento, como protagonista em um _thriller_ policial que nem as mais brilhantes mentes da emissora — que já não são muitas — seriam capazes de conceber.

Durante a gravação de um episódio do programa, alguém irritado o bastante com alguma atitude da nossa _Estrela_ (o que é incompreensível, logo uma pessoa _tão boa!_ ) trocou os projéteis de festim por alguns de verdade. E nosso também eterno _Rosto de Boe_ , o galã Jack Harkness, ao abrir fogo contra ela, certamente a teria matado se ela não fosse salva pelo gongo — não apenas pela força da expressão, mas _literalmente_ salva pelo gongo no cenário, que teve a infelicidade de receber os tiros em seu peito dourado sem ter a menor chance de se defender, e sem a menor ideia de qual era a acusação responsável por lhe tirar sua vida imaginária no Tribunal da Arte, que eu nem sei se existe, mas eu adorei esse nome. É, parece que Deus não está ao lado da Irmã Cantica. Oremos. E acendamos uma vela em homenagem ao heroico gongo, como os bons cristãos que somos. Que ele encontre paz em sua jornada para o além-túmulo do depósito de velharias de Torchwood. Amém, igreja, amém.

A polícia ainda não tem informações relevantes (o que não é nenhuma novidade, porém, vamos pegar leve. Eu realmente não quero ser presa de novo), mas, como sempre, está aglomerada no local como um bando de moscas no mel. Sabe-se que a vítima está à beira de um ataque de nervos (o que, cá pra nós, também não é nenhuma novidade, não é mesmo?), então, só nos resta imaginar como está o pobre Nardole a uma hora dessas.

E agora? Será que nossa Melody Malone vai desengavetar o sobretudo, tirar a poeira do chapéu e caçar seu próprio algoz? Aguardemos pelos próximos capítulos!

Sua melhor amiga,

Missy

**Outros artigos que podem te interessar:**

River Song ataca novamente: atriz é vista saindo da premiação com Jack Harkness

Os Maridos de River Song: os bastidores da matéria mais polêmica do mês de maio


End file.
